


Always

by TheBookishSoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mates, feyre pregnat, feysand, rhys and feyre being thankful to each other, rhys is fluffy, rhys kissing her stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: Rhys and Feyre being thankful to each other.FLUFF,FLUFF AND FLUFF.





	

**Feyre’s Point Of View.**

I woke up to soft kisses on my cheeks and instantly smiled.

“Good morning, Feyre Darling,” Rhys said.

My eyes were still closed but I said in a low voice,”Good morning, Rhys.”

Rhys chuckled, softly kissing me. He unbuttoned the shirt, halfway that I was wearing which was one of Rhys’s old shirts. He didn’t mind it as long as I was comfortable. I was eight months pregnant now. We still didn’t know the gender but Rhys was always telling me that it will be a girl, so did the rest of the inner circle. I didn’t mind the baby being a girl because I wanted to give her the love which I never got from my mother. Rhys planted kisses all across my bulging belly. At night, when Rhys thought I was sleeping, he would talk to my stomach, telling the baby stories and also telling the baby that she or he would so loved and spoiled. The baby kicked on the spot where Rhys left a lingering kiss. I smiled. Rhys cupped my face and kissed me. He helped me to sit up. I smirked as I saw Rhys shirtless.

Rhys pressed another kiss to my belly and said,”Good morning,Princess. I hope you didn’t give your mother too much trouble at night.”

The baby kicked again and I already knew the baby, who hopefully was a girl, was going to be daddy’s little girl. Rhys fixed my pillows and sat beside me on his side.

“What do you want for breakfast, Darling,” He asked, grabbing my hand which my stroking my belly to soothe the baby’s kicks.

“Umm… I would like some berries, chocolate, yogurt, orange juice and uhh… pancakes,” I said grinning. Rhys was used my eating habits now. He kissed my hand- winnowing of to the kitchen. I stroked my stomach again as I felt the baby move. After four years of trying I had lost hope but one day it all changed. I was so happy and a little nervous to tell Rhys. Rhys was also happy; at the same time said as it was the death anniversary of his Mother and Sister. It was from that moment on that I decided that if the baby was indeed a girl then her name would be Vivian after Rhys’s sister. If it is a boy his name would be Alexander because I always kind of liked the name. Rhys returned with my breakfast within five minutes and set the tray half on his leg and half on mine.

Rhys kissed my cheek, taking in my scent and said,”You smell absolutely delicious, Feyre darling.”

I pinched him as I felt heat rising to my cheeks. I picked up a strawberry and propped it into my mouth. I grabbed a chocolate bar, dividing it into two, putting one half in my mouth and the other half in Rhys’s mouth. Rhys was smiling while stroking my stomach.I cut a small part of the pancake and ate it. I mixed in all the berries in yogurt and ate. I hadn’t bothered to button my shirt back because I knew Rhys would surely unbutton it again and partially because I liked it that way. After eating breakfast, Rhys set the tray on the bedside table, he cupped my face and pulled me in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him close, as close as my stomach would let me. I could still taste berries on his lips. I tilted my head sideways to deepened the kiss, I licked his lips and in response he parted his lips, my tongue entered his mouth.  His wings, wrapped around us, cocooning us from the dangers of the world. One of my hands brushed his wings and he moaned against my lips- a smile played on my lips. The baby, suddenly gave a hard kick which resulted in me breaking the kiss and stroking that spot. Rhys face became etched with worry.

“What’s wrong, Darling,” Rhys asked.

I smiled and stroking his cheek with my other hand. I said,” I’m alright, the baby just kicked a little too hard.”

Rhys relaxed and I cupped his face joining his forehead with mine, kissing the tip of his nose, staring into his beautiful starlight eyes which I loved so much. His scent, sea, jasmine and citrus wafted towards me. His hands wrapped around my waist and he began to kiss my eyes.

“Thank you, Rhys,” I said.

He shot surprise down the bond saying,”What for Feyre?”

I said,” For everything, For saving me even if I didn’t accept it at first, for believing in me when no one else would, for welcoming me into your family, for helping me heal, always including me in everything , for not keeping me in the dark and letting me make my own decisions.”

Tears were streaming down my face as well as Rhys. I kissed them away like I always do as he like it best and him wiping my tears with his calloused thumbs.

“But, you’re still a prick,” I said giving a small laugh.

“I know but it is I who should be thankful to you. I have loved again since the day I dreamed of you. I would have always respected your choice even if I wasn’t one of them. Your happiness has been my topmost priority. I will always be thankful to you, for giving me the chance of having another family. For letting me into your world and the most important thing I’m will always be thankful for is for never leaving my side,” he said.

I was crying now, burying my head in Rhys chest, he stroked my hair. He cupped my face and gave me a sweet kiss and pulled me close, I could hear his heartbeat.

“I will always be thankful, Darling. Always,” he said.

“Always, Rhys, Always,” I answered back

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr.  
> feysand17


End file.
